


Arachnophobia

by ShyWriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Coffee Shops, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWriter/pseuds/ShyWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To make things easier for myself I kept the dancestors names. Other than that this was an absolute thrill to write, I hope it suits your tastes!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squidhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidhead/gifts).



> To make things easier for myself I kept the dancestors names. Other than that this was an absolute thrill to write, I hope it suits your tastes!

Rufioh is soaking wet when he slumps down on the uncomfortable wooden chair, dropping his bag on the floor with a muffled _thud_ and letting the familiar scent of coffee ease his nerves. He rubs his temples, half-heartedly attempting to ignore the dull ringing in his ears by listening to the soft, steady sound of someone tapping on their keyboard. Rain hits the window with a furious pace and Rufioh looks out for a moment, eyes tracing blurry swirls of colour with vaguely human shapes.

Condy and Psii had one of their infamous fights last night and Rufioh had been the one to break them up, much to his dismay.

When he arrived at their apartment he’d found Psii crying, large, purple bruises covering his arms. He could hear Condy shouting curses, the shattering of glass and loud _BANG_ s speaking volumes about her mood.

“Hey, you ok?”

Psii’s head snapped up and his eyes widened before he realized it was Rufioh.

“Oh.” He said softly, tense shoulders relaxing ever so slightly. Rufioh crouched down awkwardly, shuffling to sit beside him as Psii wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

“S-she sa- she said I cheated on her and that everyone would be better off w-without me and s-she hit me and I was so s-scared I didn’t know what to do s-so I tried calling the-” His voice broke and Rufioh pulled him into a hug, careful not to hold him too hard.

”Hey, Psii, it’s okay, you’ll be fine, I promise.” Condy screamed from inside and Psii flinched, gripping the fabric of Rufoh’s shirt like his life depended on it. He was shaking as he heard loud, crunching footsteps coming their way.

”Look, you can crash at my place for awhile, I’ll let you have my bed and then we’ll sort things out, okay?” The words spilled out of his mouth quickly, spoken in a hushed tone as the door slammed open.

”What the _FUCK_ are you still doin here?!” Condy slurred, stumbling over the words and pointing an accusing finger their way.

”And what are YOU doin here?” Rufioh spots the knife and scrambles up on his feet, pushing Psii behind him. Her brown eyes are trained on him and in the dim lightning of the hallway they seem black.

”Con- Meenah, calm down, I got him. We’ll leave you alone, okay?.” She shakes her head, poitning at them with the knife.

”I want him _out_.” Her voice trembled and she swayed back and forth precariously, never breaking eye contact.

”Yo, Psii, think you’ll make it back to my place?” He might have shook his head, if he did Rufioh will never know, as he handed him the keys to his flat. Hesitant steps dissapeared into the distance as he left, leaving only the two of them.

Heavy silence hung over them for a few tense moments before she dropped the knife, walking back into the apartment. The door was hanging loose, soft crunching the only sound in the building. He contemplated leaving for a few seconds before he followed her into the kitchen.

It was an absolute _mess_.

The floor was a minefield of broken glass and rotting food. She had torn open the cabinets and cupboards, throwing everything about. Empty bottles of beer and soda lay discarded and there were wet spots on the ceiling running down the walls and into puddles on the floor.

Condy was rummaging in the cabinet under the sink, pulling out a transparent bottle and flipping off the lid in a swift motion.

She turned it upside down, swallowing a third of it’s contents just like that. Her clothes were stained and her eyes were blodshot when she turned to face him.

”Leave.” Condy’s voice was hoarse and she coughed, dropping the bottle. It spilled out on the floor, rolling to a halt in front of his feet.

”Listen, Meenah, you can’t keep doing this! It’s not fair to him, us _or_ you! You’ve got to fuckin _stop!_ ” She laughed, a dry, desperate laugh that caused tears to well up in her eyes and Rufioh walked toward her, sliding down on the floor beside her.

”I know it’s wrong but I can’t fuckin _help it_. He’s just so- _infuriating_ and I _know_ he doesn’t love me anymore but I can’t let him go, Rufioh, I love him. I won’t hit him again, just please-” He shakes his head and she trails off, wrapping her arms around her knees.

”Let me keep him for a few days, take some time to calm down, and then we’ll talk, okay doll? It’ll be okay, you can handle that, right?” Condy nodded, avoiding his gaze, and rocked back and forth.

”D’ya want me to call anyone? Get you anything or..?”

Silence.

_I’ll call Porrim later, she’ll know how to handle this._

Rufioh stood up after hugging her shoulder briefly, feeling guilty for leaving her in that state he walked out the door. He heard nothing when he gently closed the door, when he descended down the stairs or when he walked out of the buliding and down the street.

The sky was covered with dull, grey clouds and he muttered curses under his breath when it started pouring down. He started jogging lightly, hoping to avoid getting completely soaked before he could reach the coffeeshop around the corner. Psii was probably waiting for him at home and he needed something to keep him awake, so he pushed the door open and choose a table by the window after having ordered his coffee.

The bell above the door rings and he snaps out of his thoughts, surprised to see a steaming cup of coffee sitting in front of him. He drops a sugar cube into it and pours in some milk for good measure, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Rufioh ignores it and takes a sip of his drink, wondering when it’ll stop raining. He wants to go home and call Porrim so she can deal with Condy. _Psii has probably already patched himself up,_ he thinks, _so I can just crash on the couch_. He feels satisfied with this and puts down his cup, feeling the warmth slowly seep into his stiff fingers.

”Mind if I sit?”

The queston stops his train of thought dead in its tracks and he looks up. Raised eyebrows hover over deep, ocean blue eyes staring down at him through thick lenses and he shuffles closer to the window, pushing his bag under the chair.

”Yeah, sure!” She smiles, a devious smile framed by painted blue lips as she gracefully sits down opposite him. Cup in hand she watches him, placing a brick of a book on the table before them. Wavy hair flows down over her shoulders, darker than a crows feathers and Rufioh has the sudden urge to run his fingers through it. He wonders if it’s as soft as it looks and she smiles, a slight lift of the corner of her mouth. It feels like she’s looking _through_ him and he feels his spine tingle pleasantly as he flashes her one of his more genuine smiles.

This is going to be fun.


End file.
